


Still as the Night

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Benvolio Montague, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, NSFW Art, One Shot, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sounding, Wet & Messy, top mercutio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 2. Human furniture| Sounding |Macro/microAs always, the two free-loaders of the Montague House can fool around so long as 1. They keep it under the cover of midnight, and 2. They stay absolutely silent.This time, however, it will be even harder than usual. Much, much harder.
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Kudos: 40
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Still as the Night

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Another soft sequel to a previous Kinktober fic, because I enjoyed it so much! Read the previous, don’t, it doesn’t matter, do whatever you feel like! ^^

Benvolio wasn’t sure where in the world Mercutio found this particular instrument. Nor where in the world anyone why anyone would make, or want, such an instrument.

But nevertheless, through some strange journey of fate, it had found its way into Mercutio’s hands, and before Benvolio.

And, despite all odds, the crazed man actually expects that he will be able to use it on Benvolio.

Truly, crazed.

“It goes where?” Benvolio sputters, in utter disbelief.

“Inside you.”

“Where… exactly..?”

“Your manhood, I’ve already said this multiple times!” Mercutio says, exasperated.

Benvolio shakes his head at the mere visualization that forms, face contorting into pain already. “I’ve never even heard of such a thing. This is a torture device, surely?”

“No. It’s for pleasure, actually!” Mercutio’s words are shout-whispers, excitable, but not so much as to wake any who might be awake at the ungodly hour of night it was now.

“If you consider a whip an instrument of pleasure, maybe...”

“Oh, come on,” Mercutio says, “I’m already inside of you, so why not let me be inside of you another way?”

“Sodomy is already a sacrilegious act, I would prefer not to defile nature even further.”

The man behind him sighs, leaning back and forcing his cock to change angles. Specifically, to an unfairly pleasurable one, making Benvolio let out a breathy moan, eyes fluttering.

“Well, see? If sodomy can be so pleasureful that a man would do it despite its sinful nature, then why would this be any different? Both ideas seem rather painful and perhaps impossible in theory, but in practice, it’s quite a different story, isn’t it?”

“B-but-”

“A rod up your ass, a rod in your cock, really, I see no difference!”

Benvolio would hit him for those ungodly words, but 1. he does, indeed, have his cock buried inside of him, and Benvolio is, in fact, currently sat on his lap, and 2. his hands are currently bound behind his back with a tightly tied cloth, rendering him entirely physically unable to in the first place.

The tying up he thought was quite enough, but Mercutio is nothing if not persistent when it comes to most things.

Including this, apparently. Every night for the past fortnight, he’s been talking about this... thing. Even on nights when they weren’t secretly rendezvousing, just out and about with the rest of the Montagues, listening to Romeo pine for hours over girls or some other random thing. Quite a risky thing, but that’s probably why Mercutio did it, honestly.

Anyway, back to the present, Benvolio was definitely, surely, doubtlessly, not going to do this.

Five minutes come to pass.

“... Please, please, please! I beg of you, Benvolio, my good, good friend! When have I ever begged and grovelled this poorly, tell me!”

“Why, all the time. Practically whenever you speak, it’s to whine or complain or ask about something. Why don’t you do it, if it’s that great?”

“Because, it’s a gift for you!”

Benvolio scoffs. “Some gift. Like death is like a gift for the old and infirm, I suppose.”

“Exactly!”

“...”

A long pause.

With all this inaction, the lube at where they were still... connected was getting rather cold. The binds were also beginning to make his arms ache, his splayed stance on Mercutio’s lap in his personal study chair—ugh—putting a knot in his legs from having to hold them up so long.

“... Fine.”

“Yes!-”

“But only a millimetre.”

Mercutio groans, “A millimetre? But the whole point of it is to go deep!”

“Those are my terms. Now... enjoy yourself,” Benvolio sighs, spreading his legs further on Mercutio’s lap. It might have been a cop out already, but even then, he really wasn’t looking forward to this...

To be the one who always was on the receiving end of an already blasphemous act was emasculating enough, but to actually have his essence of his maleness actively inverted; made into a sheath for another phallus-shaped—albeit blessedly much smaller—object? He might as well have himself neutered, to be brutally honest.

But he had little say in it, at this point. Mercutio was clearly much too excited about this, as one of his broad hands splayed across Benvolio’s thigh, the other tightly grasping the thin metal object and bringing it dreadfully closer to his groin.

Dear Lord, why of all the men on this fair earth, did he have to be stuck with one so cruel and sadistic?

Probably because he didn’t have many choices to begin with. Not that he would choose in the first place. No, this whole engagement was simply an accident.

And now, as that unholy metal rod grows steadily nearer and nearer to his most sensitive region, he fully realizes what a horrible accident it truly is.

“But first...”

Benvolio’s breath catches, an easy pleasure whisking away every worry, every thought, as Mercutio’s other fighting-calloused hand swirls around the head of his cock.

The words come hot and heavy in his ear, a thrust from below satisfying his pleasure in another way. _“I have to get you hard.”_

“Oh God,” Benvolio moans, breathy, hips bucking automatically into the hand grinding around his cock, the one inside of him doing the same to his prostate.

It works its charm quickly, his semi-erection becoming a full-on one. Job done, Mercutio still indulges in having a bit more fun: watching how every thrust of his cock inside of the other forces a wave of pre-cum from his tip, for him to tremble like a leaf in the wind.

But soon enough, Mercutio shows some actual mercy for once, and stills his hips, his hand pulling up from Benvolio’s shaft and all the way to the tip, where it stays.

Now comes the fun part. Or the excruciating part, depending on whose side you’re looking at it from.

But despite the excitement or the dread, they both try to still their shaking bodies, as second by second, the sounding rod is lowered toward his stiff cock. And any slight movement any which way would surely be disastrous.

Of course, it wouldn’t, really. Might just hurt a bit, be a little embarrassing. But nothing injurious, and certainly not life-threatening, like Benvolio was probably thinking, at least.

But the both of them were really blowing this entire operation way out of proportion. A clean metal rod the width of a quill at most, with a little sphere of metal on the tip to make it easier to hold and such, it wasn’t a matter of life or death.

Still, it was pretty fucking scary.

So carefully, and slowly, unbearably slowly, Mercutio brings the sound to Benvolio’s tip, until, finally, it meets his sensitive flesh.

And then Mercutio does nothing.

“Oh, come on,” Benvolio groans, “you fuck me and get me all aroused for this? Either do it or don’t, stop- Oh, fuck!”

At Benvolio’s taunting, Mercutio gains the last bit of confidence he needed to just _push forward._ And push forward he does, in the most literal sense, taking the thin, lightly rounded tip of the lubricated sound and inserting it into the tiny hole at the tip of Benvolio’s hard, dripping prick.

The reaction is immediate, both to Benvolio, as a strange, almost other-worldly discomfort fills his body, a stretching sensation not unlike the first time he was made to receive a cock; and to Mercutio, as the one sitting upon his very lap trembles fiercely. Mostly in his upper back, so as not to potentially jerk his cock, a fate worse than death, he thought.

Really, the sound has just begun to enter his urethra, just the slightest, indiscernible length inside that it might as well not be in at all, technically.

But even if it’s just the very tip, it definitely still is a lot for Benvolio.

“A-arlight, now, t-take it out,” he stutters, seeming almost fearful to talk too loudly in case it might affect the sound just the slightest bit inside him.

Mercutio begins to get the sense that all this isn’t really quite as serious as they thought, perhaps, and so finds it almost humorous. Then again, he isn’t the one with a sound in the tip of his cock, so maybe he should be a bit more forgiving.

“But we’ve only just begun, dear friend,” he murmurs, adjusting his leg so his throbbing cock stirs within Benvolio—which feels very good—but also shifts the sound slightly—which is one of the worst horrors Benvolio has ever experienced.

The sound slips down and further inside of his prick, rather easily, which is a big surprise to the both of them. Then again, a hole is a hole, and once one penetrates past the surface of any tunnel, the rest of the journey is comparatively quite easy.

 _“Ah,”_ Benvolio groans, the sound a mix of pain and pleasure.

“See? It’s not that bad.”

“Sh-shut the fuck up. D-don’t tell me what’s good or bad... for me, ah, _fuck...”_

“What does it feel like?”

“Like I’m being split apart.”

“Be honest.”

“It’s… not… Okay, i-it’s not quite _that_ bad.”

“I told you so.”

Benvolio sighs, but it’s cut off mid-way by a strangled moan, as suddenly the sound is pushed further within his cock, Mercutio’s large fingers twisting around his glans as he does so.

Oh, yeah... he hates to admit it, but this, this almost feels... good.

It is a tight, odd, almost indescribable sensation, but just like being made to receive a full-fledged cock, it’s also somewhat addicting. Just such a fullness, like there was an emptiness that you didn’t even know about until it was suddenly filled. That and the shame of being emasculated—something he often complained about but secretly always aroused him—made it not that bad, not that bad at all.

Of course, it was bad, in that it did hurt, and the discomfort and oddity of the whole spectacle was overwhelming, but when he let all that go, it did feel pretty good.

What made it easier was Mercutio beginning to move his hips, just the slightest grind, but it rubbed his prostate wonderfully all the same. The sound slipped further in, bit by bit, reaching deeper than anything ever had, or ever would, or ever had any right to, either.

Benvolio wonders how Mercutio even knew of such a practice as this. Where would one read about such a thing, or hear about it? And how would you get an actual instrument that you could actually use?

It made no sense, and nor did the mixed feelings of pain, and pleasure.

In fact, the pleasure was beginning to outweigh the pain. The stretching sensation became something good in and of itself, just like getting fucked full of cock.

“It’s all the way in.”

“I-it is?” Benvolio can barely mutter, just hardly audible over the sound of wind outside.

“Yes. Look.”

And Benvolio does.

Having been squeezing his eyes shut during one of the oddest experiences of his life, to look down and see just the small circle of metal atop the top of his cock slit, it immediately becomes the new oddest experience, to put if safely.

“It’s... i-inside of me...”

“Mhm,” Mercutio hums, pressing his hips up to bury his cock in as far as he physically could manage into the tight, warm hole of his friend, “you did a wonderful job.”

Benvolio moans louder than he had been, the compliment and a well-timed thrust overwhelming him at once. A few more thrusts and he’s forgotten where he is, the delicate situation at hand, how he need be quiet or else be revealed as the worst kind of hedonist a man could be.

With every slight thrust and bump, it lights a fire in Benvolio’s cock, thanks to the sound, and draws from him an almost inhuman sound, something between a ragged moan and a strangled gasp.

So Mercutio helps him.

“Wha-” Benvolio begins, but just as quickly as he’d realized that there was something going on, he’s unable to speak entirely.

At least, not as well.

Because now there’s a soft silk rag tied around his mouth, tight enough to restrict his jaw from opening fully, but not so much as to make it painful.

Yet more discomfort, he thinks, looking up at Mercutio with confusion.

“You need to be quiet,” he whispers, “wouldn’t want to be caught, now would we?”

He punctuates his sentence with a hard thrust, the sound inside of him being pulled up and then pushed down, as well.

And what very well might have been a very loud moan, instead becomes a muffled cry under the silk gag.

Oh fantastic, now not only is he getting fucked in two ends with his arms bound, but there’s another piece of kinky bondage around his face? God, he knew Mercutio was into some adventurous play with their little candle accident a month ago, but this was downright overkill...

Unfortunately, Benvolio is unable to voice his complaints. Partly because of the gag which makes it hard to even move his mouth, but mostly because of the sheer pleasure as Mercutio begins to pick up speed and confidence.

He’s still careful with his hands, but now he knows how this actually works. And so, not only does he really start thrusting his cock up into the round ass in his lap, but he starts fucking the sound in and out of his cock. Truly, a beautiful sight to behold: that blushing, rosy flesh, beading white rivers of pre-cum beside the metal thrusting in and out of it.

Soon they’re actually fucking, thrusting hard, bucking back, the sound a secondary but undeniable sensation on top of everything else. Thank goodness for the gag, or else he’d probably be screaming bloody murder by now. Instead, there’s only a muffled whimpering, which definitely shouldn’t turn Mercutio on nearly as much as it actually does.

Even despite the sound and the pain and discomfort, the torture that this really is, the cum bubbling from Benvolio’s cock grows steadily, until it’s obvious with its twitching under Mercutio’s dextrous hands that he’s about to cum.

And Mercutio isn’t far off, in all reality. Maybe he really is a cruel sadist, because having the other tied up on his lap, bound and gagged and experiencing a sensation like no other, it’s maybe the hottest thing he’s ever even conceived of.

So it’s no surprise when just a few thrusts more, he feels struggling against his chest, hears a weak keen, and then there’s sticky warmth on his hand, and looks over Benvolio’s shoulder to see thick seed doing its best to spurt from his prick, although it’s more of a trickle with the competing sound taking up space.

([Full size image](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW/status/1312245149129412610))

Mercutio pulls the sound out—not wanting to truly torture him with over-stimulation—and lets his hands grip Benvolio’s thighs, helping him to thrust even harder and deeper with them.

One, two more hard fucks, and he’s finally pushed over the edge, joining his lover in total orgasmic bliss, getting his ass, their combined legs, and the poor, poor chair, even dirtier with milky white cum spilled into Benvolio’s hole.

They catch their breaths for a record amount of time, just sweating and panting, minds flickering between pleasure and memories of what just happened, absolutely nothing to the sheer, unequalled and almost unbelievable atrocity they’d just committed together.

“There, see?” Mercutio pants with a smile. “Not so bad, was it?”

Benvolio shakes his head, wiping tears from his eyes that must have got there somewhere. Mercutio pulls the gag down, remembering that the other still doesn’t have his hands. Truly helpless, and all his. Wonderful.

“That... was awful. Never again.”

Mercutio tuts. “Oh, we’ll do it tomorrow night! You were so good and quiet, after all!” he teases, pinching the silk gag between his fingers and shaking it before Benvolio’s face.

Benvolio rolls his eyes, sighing. “Oh, shut your mouth, you heathen. Now undo my binds and tuck your disgusting self back in your pants, and let me sleep and forget all about this. If my prick hurts in the morning, I swear...”

Mercutio mock-gasps. “You swear! Why, I should punish you for such vile wording!”

The larger man leans forward, arms wrapping around a slighter waist, head snuggling into the crook of his neck. “But instead, I’ll reward you by curling up beside you and whispering sweet nothings until come sunrise, you sweet man.

“Now,” Mercutio leans back, “where did I drop that sound? I have to give it back to Romeo next morning, as well.”

_“What?!”_

“Just kidding! Haha, the look on your face! Oh, I do jest, but really, I do need to find it. It was quite expensive.”

Benvolio shakes his head.

Truly, the hot-headed idiot of the House.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are a great way to let me know you’d like more kinky/fandom stuff, if you would! :D


End file.
